historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Minotauren
'' "The dark Times" '' '' "Minotauren" '' D'er Vollmond stand hoch am Himmel und blickte wie ein finsteres Augen auf die fliehenden Hirten. Die Männer und Frauen rannten um ihr Leben. Das Knurren und Bellen der Werwölfe hinter ihnen. Ein jeder von ihnen rang mit der schwindenden Hoffnung diesem Alptraum lebendig zu entkommen. Doch langsam schwanden die Kräfte und die Bestien drohten sie bald einzuholen. Vor ihnen wuchsen jetzt spitze Felsen wie Zähne aus dem von dichtem Gras bedecktem Boden. Als ob sie jemand wie eine natürliche Mauer angeordnet hatte. Die Hirten rannten weiter bis sie zwei Felsen, welche dem Abstand nach an ein Tor erinnerten, durchquert hatten. Jetzt verließen ihre Kräfte sie und alle sackten erschöpft auf die Knie. Von aller Hoffnung verlassen starrten die Hirten durch das felsige Tor und erblickten das Werwolf Rudel. Einer der Männer rieb sich die Augen und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Die Bestien, blutrünstige Diener der Herrscher der Nacht, liefen an den Felsen auf und ab, wagten es aber nicht die natürliche Grenze zu überschreiten. Etwas hielt sie davon ab und ließ die Hoffnung der Hirten wieder erstarken. Sie hatten jetzt etwas Zeit wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Unter einer Gruppe Felsen, welche eine Höhle bildeten, richteten die Männer und Frauen ein Nachtlager ein. Am nächsten Morgen trat der Anführer der Hirten an den Torbogen aus massiven Gesteinsbrocken. Seine Augen wanderten über die rauen Felsen die links und rechts als Säulen dienten. Jetzt stachen dem Hirten Muster ins Auge, welcher er zuvor nur als Kratzer im Gestein gehalten hatte. Bei einem noch genaueren Hinsehen erkannte er das es Schriftzeichen waren. Ganze Sätze wurden von geschickten Händen in die Felsen geschlagen. Der Mann trat einige Schritte nach hinten und glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Die Sätze schienen in allen Sprachen der alten Welt verfasst zu sein. Auch in der Heimatsprache des Hirten. Er trat an die Stelle wo er den Fers in seiner Sprache vorfand; '''''Dieser Weg wurde angelegt von jenen die man die Minotauren nennt und die Minotauren halten ihn. Der Weg ist versperrt, für alle jene die Blut trinken und im Antlitz des Mondes ihre Gestalt ändern. Der Weg ist versperrt, für jene deren Herzen von Hass genährt und deren Blut schwarz ist. Die Minotauren dulden nicht das jene Geschöpfe hier gehen. Der Weg ist versperrt denn die Minotauren halten ihn. Minotauren, gehörnte Wächter center|550px Geschichte; D'er Ursprung der Minotauren liegt weit im Zeitalter der Dunkelheit. Eine Zeit in der die Mächte der Finsternis die alte Welt beherrschten. Als die Magier ihre Aufgaben verrieten und nun selbst um die Vorherrschaft zu kämpfen begannen. Ein Zeitalter das von den gewaltigen Schlachten der finsteren Heere geprägt wurde. Die Magier schickten Legionen von Orks, Wesen in deren Adern schwarzes Blut floss, in den Krieg. Die Vampire setzten dem schier zahllose Rudel von Werwölfen entgegen. Am Ende lag die alte Welt in Trümmern. Die Magier waren vernichtend geschlagen und die Orks in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreut. Obwohl die Vampire siegreich waren, hatten auch sie viele ihrer Werwölfe auf dem Felde gelassen. Doch waren sie jetzt die Herrscher der alten Welt. Doch die Magier gaben sich nicht so einfach geschlagen. Sie zogen sich auf die Taurus Insel zurück wo sie ein neues Reich unter den Bergen errichteten. Ein Netzwerk aus Labyrinthen verband große Höhlen, welche die neue Heimat der letzten Magier wurden. Diese bedurften aber Wächtern. Da sie selbst nur noch wenige und die Orks für sie nicht mehr erreichbar waren, vereinigten sie ihre dunkelsten Künste. Um eine mächtige und gefährliche Kreatur zu erschaffen, welche einem Werwolf und selbst einem Vampir überlegen sein sollte. Sie beschworen die Kräfte des Lichts und der Dunkelheit. Sie banden den Willen eines bösen Menschen und den Zorn eines wilden Stieres in einem Wesen. Ausgetragen wurde es im Leibe einer Menschenfrau. So erblickte der erste Minotaurus das Licht der Welt. S'''o wie es die Magier geahnt hatten, wurde ihr neues Reich bald entdeckt. Doch ging das System aus Labyrinthen und Fallen auf. Auch der Minotaurus bewies sich als gefährlicher Gegner für alle Geschöpfe, die von den Vampiren ausgesandt wurden. Golems, Werwölfe und selbst Vampire konnten gegen die Kreatur der Magier nichts ausrichten. Doch dies reichte den Magiern nicht aus, sie sandten auf Rache und erschufen weitere Minotauren. Diese ließen sie durch fähige Krieger der bösen Menschen und Dunkelelfen in der Kriegskunst ausbilden. Eine Streitmacht welche wie eine Welle über die alte Welt herein brechen und das Reich der Vampire dem Erdboden gleichmachen sollte. Jener erster Minotaurus sollte das Heer anführen. Doch jetzt geschah etwas mit dem die verräterischen Magier nicht gerechnet hatten. Unter den Minotauren verstärkte sich der Einfluss des Lichtes. So auch bei einem der sich Donnerhorn nannte. Dieser Minotaurus begann zunächst sich neben des Kriegskunst auch jene der Heilung an zueignen. Später auch um das Herstellen von schützenden Amuletten. So wuchs in ihm das Gute weiter bis es eines Tages die Oberhand in dem Minotaurus übernahm. So erkannte er das die Minotauren nur Sklaven der dunklen Magier waren und ihr Willen unterdrückt wurde. Stück für Stück scharrte er die Minotauren um sich, die sich zu ihrem Willen bekannten. So teilte sich das Heer noch bevor es auf die alte Welt los gelassen wurde. Insgeheim plante Donnerhorn eine Rebellion gegen die Magier, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen sei. Am Tage, an dem die Armee der Minotauren über das Meer übersetzen sollte, sah Donnerhorn den richtigen Zeitpunkt für gekommen. So warteten er und seine Rebellen, bis die loyalen Minotauren mit den ersten Schiffen davon segelten. Die bösen Magier wurden von den rebellischen Minotauren überrascht und allesamt ermordet. Mit den restlichen Schiffen folgten die Rebellen nun der Flotte der Loyalen. Wieder war die Überraschung auf der Seite der Rebellen. Chancenlos versank die dunkle Armada unter Flammen in den Tiefen des Meeres. Die rebellischen Minotauren unter Donnerhorn eroberten zuerst das Horngebirge aus den Händen der Vampire zurück und ließen sich dort nieder. In weiteren Feldzügen wurde der Blutwald, dass Reich der Dunkelelfen, Stück für Stück dem neuen Minotauren Reich eingegliedert. ''D'abei erlitten die Dunkelelfen eine verheerende Niederlage die sich trotz der Unterstützung der Zentauren nicht abwenden ließ. Doch Donnerhorn hatte nicht das Ziel beide Völker vom Antlitz der alten Welt zu tilgen. Zudem war er auch über die Entschlossenheit seiner Gegner und deren Mut beeindruckt. Auch wenn er über das böse Naturell der Dunkelelfen Bescheid wusste, schlug der Minotaurus den Weg der Diplomatie ein. Wenn sie die Waffen streckten, den Blutwald und die Hochebenen vor dem Wald den Minotauren überließen, würde er die überlebenden Dunkelelfen und Zentauren verschonen. Donnerhorn versprach den Zentauren die fruchtbaren Ebenen im Südwesten der Alten Welt und den Dunkelelfen die Schattenwälder im Westen. Beide Völker willigten ein und die Kämpfe wurden nieder gelegt. Die Minotauren zogen sich vorerst aus den noch nicht besetzten Teilen des Blutwaldes zurück. Donnerhorn konzentrierte seine Kräfte jetzt um die Schattenwälder anzugreifen. Wie erwartet löschten seine Krieger als erstes die Werwölfe aus und danach den Vampirfürsten samt allen anderen Vampiren. Wenige Tage später fiel auch die südwestliche Ebene an die Minotauren. Donnerhorn hielt nun sein Versprechen. So erhielt er den Blutwald und die Hochebene. Jetzt nach gut sieben Monaten beschloss der Minotaurus seine Feldzüge einzustellen. Genug Blut war vergossen worden und Donnerhorn sah sich jetzt zwei noch größeren Herausforderungen gegenüber gestellt. '''''Die Minotauren mussten ihre neue Heimat absichern und weiter aufbauen. Häuser und Städte konnten wieder aufgebaut, Felder und Wege neu angelegt werden. Doch stand die aller größte Herausforderungen noch vor ihm. Donnerhorn musste aus einer Armee aus Rebellen ein Volk mit einer eigenständigen Kultur schaffen. Es galt eine Sprache und eine Schrift zu finden. Gesetzte, Alltagsformen und Berufe bedurften einer klaren Reglung. Zu guter Letzt galt es diplomatische Verbindungen zu knüpfen, klar zu entscheiden wer zu den Freunden und Feinden zählte. All dies was ein Volk und eine Kultur ausmachte. E'in Jahr nach Vollendung des Minotauren Reiches kam es noch einmal zu militärischen Auseinandersetzungen. Diese gingen jetzt von den Zentauren aus. Diese zogen mit einem gewaltigen Heer auf um die Hochweiden zurück zu erobern. Donnerhorn wusste das er nicht die Zeit hatte, sofort ein Gegenheer auf zustellen. So entschied er mit einer kleinen Streitmacht voraus zu ziehen um das Eintreffen des Zentauren Heeres zu verzögern. Solange bis sich das Heer der Minotauren vor der Grenze vollständig sammeln konnte. Mit 600 Elitekriegern zog der große Minotaurus den Zentauren entgegen. Am Südlichen Pass, dieser unterbrach das Drachengebirge, bezogen die Minotauren Stellung. Donnerhorn wählte den Pass aus zwei Gründen. Zum ersten war das Zentauren Heer gezwungen diesen zu passieren und zum anderen nahm er ihnen den Vorteil ihrer Übermacht. Das folgende Gefecht dauerte sieben Tage und eskalierte in einem furchtbaren Gemetzel. Am Morgen des achten Tages legten die Zentauren die Waffen nieder. Von den 600 Elitekriegern der Minotauren waren 450 gefallen und ihr Anführer schwer verwundet. Doch die Verluste der Zentauren ging in die 18.000, in denen die Verletzten nicht einmal mit gezählt wurden. Für die Minotauren übernahm Daidalos, das Wort und handelte einen neuen Friedensvertrag mit den Zentauren aus. Dem Minotauren gelang es zwar keinen wirklichen Frieden zu erwirken,obwohl er sich sehr darum bemüht hatte, doch willigten die Zentauren einem dauerhaften Waffenstillstand ein. Dieser ging später als der Daidalos Vertrag, als drittes Großereignis, in die Geschichte der Minotauren ein. Donnerhorn selbst wurde so schwer verwundet, dass selbst die erfahrensten Heiler, ihm nicht mehr helfen konnten. So bat der im Sterben liegende große Minotaurus darum, einmal noch durch sein Reich getragen zu werden. Bis sein Herz endgültig aufhöre zu schlagen. Herakles, Daidalos und dessen rechte Hand Androgeos erfüllten den letzten Wunsch des großen Minotaurus. Die Heilerinnen Pasiphae und Ariadne zeichneten diesen letzten Weg auf, der nun der Weg des Donnerhorns genannt wurde. Als ewige Erinnerung an den Befreier und Gründer des Minotauren Reiches. In der Hoplon Burg erlag Donnerhorn den Verletzungen und wurde in der Festung begraben. Über der Grabkammer errichteten die Minotauren eine überlebensgroße Statue des großen Minotaurus. Auch den 600 Kriegern setzten die Minotauren ein Denkmal. In dem sie ihnen zu Ehren einen Clan aus hoben. Noch heute erinnert die Donnerherde, jene Patroulie auf dem Weg des Donnerhorns, an jene 600 Minotauren. Auch wurden Herakles, Daidalos, Androgeos, Pasiphae und Ariadne die Uhrväter und Mütter der ersten Clans. '''''Nachwort Dieses tragische Ereignis kostete den Minotauren 450 Väter, Brüder und Söhne. Dennoch behielten sie den kulturellen Weg, den Donnerhorn eingeleitet hatte, bei. Sie fielen nicht in eine von Krieg und Beutezügen geprägte Struktur zurück. Ganz im Gegenteil, dass Opfer der 600 stärkte nur den Mut einen neuen Weg zu gehen. Der letzte Kampf Donnerhorns zeigte den Minotauren wie wichtig es war ein Leben in Frieden und Freiheit genießen zu können. Das die Kunst des Krieges nur dazu dienen durfte, den Frieden und die Freiheit zu verteidigen. Eine Richtlinie die noch heute eine tragende Säule in der Kultur der Minotauren darstellt. Minotauren Krieger Bild:Minotaurus Lord 1.JPG| "Großer Minotaurus" Bild:Minotaurus Clava 1.JPG| Elitekrieger mit Axt und Schild "Hoplit" Bild:Minotaurus Fragor 1.JPG| Elitekrieger mit Speer und Schild "Hoplit" Bild:Minotaurus Scutum 1.JPG| Elitekrieger mit Schwert und Schild "Hoplit" Bild:Minotaurus Corneus 1.JPG| Berserker mit schwerer Doppelaxt Bild:Minotaurus Cortex 1.JPG| Berserker mit Axt und Schwert Bild:Minotaurus Krieger mit Speer 1.JPG| Krieger mit Speer Bild:Minotaurus Fragor Schütze mit Schwert 1.JPG| Armbrustschütze D'ie Minotauren Krieger bedienen sich einer Bandbreite an Hieb und Stichwaffen. Die Krieger bevorzugen Schwerter,Äxte und Speere, dazu ein Schild. Die Berserker greifen gerne zu schweren Doppeläxten oder der Schwert und Axt Kombination. Zu den beliebtesten Schusswaffen zählt die Armbrust, da ihre Durchschlagskraft stärker als ein Bogen ist. Auf Grund der Stärke und Ausdauer der Minotauren fallen auch ihre Waffen größer und schwerer aus. So das ein einfaches Minotauren Schwert von einem Menschen oder Elfen nur mit zwei Händen zu führen ist. Auch benötigen die Minotauren keine Hilfsmittel beim Spannen der Armbrüste. Die Form der Minotauren Schwerter ist recht eigenwillig. Von der Form her gleicht es einem geschwungenem Haumesser ist jedoch zweiseitig geschliffen. D'''ie Elitekrieger auch "Hopliten" genannt, sind mit einem Schild, einem Speer und einer Nahkampf Waffe ausgerüstet. Letztere kann eine Streitaxt oder ein Schwert sein, so wie es dem Minotauren beliebt. Das ermöglicht ihren Einsatz als geschlossene Formation, der "Phalanx" und als loser Haufen im direkten Nahkampf. ''D'er Codex der Elitekrieger; Ihr seit die besten Krieger des Reiches, ihr seit die Elite der Minotauren. Ihr seit die Fäuste eures Clans, die starken Arme welche die Schwerter und Speere gegen den Feind führen. Ihr seit gnadenlose Kämpfer und der Krieg ist euer Handwerk. Die Ehre jedoch ist nicht der Kampf und die erschlagenen Feinde. Eure Ehre ist das Leben eurer Familien, Freunde und Verbündeten, dass ihr durch euren Mut verteidigt habt. Darum erfreut euch nicht wenn ihr die Leiber der Feinde auf den Schlachtfeld zählt. Erfreut euch an den Leben die ihr durch euer Kämpfen vor Sklaverei, Schändung und Mord bewahrt habt. Trainiert nicht nur den Umgang mit dem Schwert, der Axt und dem Speer. Auch das Wort kann eine Waffe sein. Eine die ohne einen Tropfen Blut zu vergießen den Krieg entscheiden kann. Bedient euch der Diplomatie wenn es möglich ist. Greift nur zu den Waffen wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt. Erfreut euch auch eures Lebens und den Dingen die es Lebenswert machen. Nehmt euch auch der Künste des Gesangs und der Dichtung an. Lebt euer Leben zwischen den Schlachten und freut euch über jeden Tag an dem die Waffen ruhen. D'''as Klanghorn; Ein jeder Minotaurus Krieger trägt auch ein Klanghorn bei sich. Diese werden von den Minotauren aus dem Horn der Wellhorn Scharfe gefertigt, da sie selbst ihre Hörner nicht abstoßen. Jedes Klanghorn ist eine persönliche Handanfertigung des Trägers und einzigartig. Sie werden mit Schnitzereien und Malereien versehen, manche aber auch mit Gold- und Silberfäden. Jedes Klanghorn ist ein kleines Kunstwerk und spiegelt das handwerkliche Geschickt der Minotauren Krieger wieder. Das ihr Handwerk nicht allein der Kampf ist. Die Klanghörner dienen den Minotauren für verschiedene Zwecke. Die wichtigsten stellen aber das Signalgeben, Warnen oder Rufen da. Als Musikinstrumente werden sie aber nicht genutzt. ''Das Reich der Minotauren; D'as Reich der Minotauren liegt im Nordwesten der alten Welt. Es beginnt in den Hochweiden und führt durch den gehörnten Wald bis zum Horngebirge. Ein rohstoffreiches Gebiet was weit gehend unabhängig von den benachbarten Ländern ist. Ein Netzwerk von gut ausgebauten Straßen und Pässen verbindet die Städte und Dörfer. Die längste Verbindung ist der Weg des Donnerhorns, benannt nach dem großen Minotaurus. Sie führt von der Horn Bucht, mit der der Hafenstadt Pelekys, über und durch das Horngebirge bis zu den äußeren Grenzen der Hochweiden. Sie ist die Ader aller anderen Straßen und Wege. Das Gesicht der Dörfer und Städte hat sowohl eigene als auch übernommene Züge. Besonders im gehörnten Wald und den Hochweiden überwiegt die übernommene Architektur. Was damit verbunden ist, dass die größten Teile dieser Gebiete kampflos übernommen wurden. Im Horngebirge erinnern nur noch wenige Grundmauern und Festungen an die Herrschaft der Vampire. Als die Minotauren von der Horn Bucht aus das Gebirge eroberten, wurde der größte Teil aller Vampir Städte und Dörfer dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Erst nach dem der letzte Vampir und Werwolf ausgelöscht worden war, begannen die Minotauren mit dem Wiederaufbau. Dabei übernahmen sie die Fundamente und verbliebenen Grundmauern. Die Pässe zwischen den Bergspitzen und Tälern wurden ebenfalls beibehalten und lediglich weiter ausgebaut. Die größten Neuerungen durch die Minotauren bildet ein System aus Tunneln um einige gefährlich Pässe zu umgehen. Die Architektur der Tunnelwände ist dem des Labyrinth von Taurus nach empfunden. Auch gibt es immer wieder absichernde Säulen und Tore unter dem Berg. Die meisten Tunnelabschnitte sind breite gerade Wege, nur wenige bestehen aus Treppen. Lastkarren und Waren werden an diesen Punkten mit Kränen auf die nächste Ebene bewegt. A'''uch wenn dies auf dem ersten Blick hinderlich wirkt, ist der Weg durch die Tunnel schneller und sicherer als die parallelen Bergpässe. Im Horngebirge gibt es nur drei Städte. Pelekys, Hoplites und Machaira auch Dunkelstadt genannt. Dafür eine Vielzahl von Bergdörfern. Pelekys liegt in der Horn Bucht und Machaira in dem größten Tal des Gebirges. Hoplites oder auch Dunkelstadt wurde in einer großen Höhle unter der Hoplon Burg errichtet. Die Stadt ist über eine Treppe und einem Pfad direkt mit der großen Festung verbunden. Der Spitzname Dunkelstadt täuscht jedoch. Wer auf eine dunkle und nur von Laternen schwach beleuchteten Stadt aus geht, wird dies so nicht vorfinden. Die Höhle liegt an einer dem Meer zugewandten Steilwand. Irgendwann in den Zeiten vor der Eroberung, brachen Teile aus der Felswand ab und bildeten so ein riesiges Fenster. So kann das Mond und Sonnenlicht in den größten Teil der Höhle scheinen. Was wohl der wahre Grund war, warum die Stadt von den Vampiren aufgegeben wurde. Da auf dem felsigen Boden kein Ackerbau möglich ist, wird Dunkelstadt von Machaira aus mit Lebensmitteln versorgt. Dazu legten die Minotauren eigens einen Tunnel an, der beide Städte mit einander verbindet. Die kleinen Bergdörfer haben da weniger Sorgen und sind weitestgehend unabhängig von den drei Städten. Für die Verhältnisse ist das Horngebirge sehr dicht besiedelt. In den meisten Dörfern und Machaira dominieren die Bergbauern und Hirten. In Dunkelstadt leben hauptsächlich Minenarbeiter und Schmiede. In Pelekys wohnen neben Minenarbeitern, Schmieden auch eine große Zahl an Fischern. ''I'm gehörnten Wald gibt es eine Vielzahl an Städten und noch viel mehr Dörfer. Einige Städte übernahmen die Minotauren von den Dunkelelfen, so wie deren Architektur. Nur die Namen wurden geändert. Die neuen Städte und Dörfer errichteten die Minotauren in ihrer eigenen Architektur. Die wichtigsten Städte im gehörneten Wald sind Sarrissa, Panopli und Panoplia. Sie gehören zu den Städten welche später von den Minotauren errichtet wurden. Von jeder Stadt aus führen Wege ab in eines der umliegenden Dörfer. So ergibt sich ein gleichmäßiges Muster was sich durch den gesamten Wald zieht. Immer acht Dörfer sind an eine Stadt angeschlossen. Die Städte sind wiederum mit der nächsten und dem Weg des Donnerhorns verbunden. Die weit verbreitetsten Berufe in diesem Teil des Reiches sind die Waldbauern, Jäger und Holzfäller. Um letztere sammeln sich auch eine stetig wachsende Zahl an Stellenmachern und Tischlern. Auch ist der Handel mit Wildprodukten ein wesentlicher Bestandteil der Einnahmequellen der Waldstädte und Dörfer. Um den Handel effiziente und unproblematisch zu gestalten, verfügt nur die Stadt über einen Markt. Dort kaufen Großhändler aus allen Teilen der alten Welt die Wildprodukte. Während die Städte immer ebenerdig erbaut wurden, ist es bei den Dörfern nicht immer so. Besonders im dichteren Waldgebiet errichteten die Minotauren die Dörfer in den Bäumen. Eine Technik, die sie von den Dunkelelfen übernahmen. In diesen Gebieten findet man hauptsächlich die Jäger. In den Hochweiden gibt es so gut wie keine Städte und auch nur wenige Dörfer. In diesem Teil des Reiches leben die Bauern und Hirten. Neben den wenigen Häusern dominieren hier die Felder und Viehherden. Die Hochweiden sind zudem die äußere Grenze. Eine Reihe aus langen spitzen Felsen, der sich entlang der ganzen Hochebene ziehen, bilden eine Art natürliche Trennlinie. Im gesamten Minotauren Reich gibt es nur vier Flüsse welche alle ins Meer fließen. Einer der Drei entspringt in der Hochebene, zwei im gehörnten Wald. Sie alle treffen sich in einem großen See aus dem der vierte und größte Fluss entspringt. Dieser fließt mitten durch das Horngebirge, dass er an dieser Stelle unterbricht und mündet in der Horn Bucht. Der große See liegt mitten auf der Grenze zwischen den Hochweiden und dem gehörnten Wald. Dort liegt die Stadt Sarrissa mit der großen Werft der Minotauren. '''''Alltag und Kultur der Minotauren; Vorwort A'nders als der Urminotaurus, eine fleischfressende Bestie und Kampfmaschine, entwickelten die späteren Minotauren einen eigenen Willen und Verstand. Der erste war Donnerhorn und erkannte das damit verbundene Potenzial. Er legte den Grundstein der später in einer eigenen Kultur aufging. Zuerst nahmen die Minotauren die Züge der Menschen und Elfen an. Sie ernährten sich sowohl von Fleisch als auch von Pflanzen. Dazu erlernten sie die Jagd und die Grundlagen der Landwirtschaft. Vieh, Wild, Waldfrüchte und landwirtschaftliche Produkte wurden die Grundlagen der Ernährung. Sie stellte ebenfalls ein friedliches Nebeneinadern mit den anderen Völkern sicher, da diese nicht mehr unter das Beuteschema der Minotauren fielen. Der nun friedfertige Kontakt mit den Nachbarn verhalf die kulturelle Entwicklung zu beschleunigen. Noch zu Lebzeiten Donnerhorns, war die Ausgangsbasis der zukünftigen Minotauren Kultur sicher gestellt. '''''Die Gesellschaftsstruktur der Minotauren; D'ie Minotauren sind in kleinen bis größeren Clans organisiert, die von einem Patris (dem Vater) und einer Matris (der Mutter) angeführt werden. Diese herrschen nicht über die Minotauren sondern stellen sicher das die Gesetzte eingehalten werden. Des weiteren schlichten sie eventuelle Probleme innerhalb des Clans und vertreten ihn auf den monatlichen Versammlungen, den Gerusia. Der Patris und die Matris werden von dem Clan für einen Zeitraum von vier Jahren gewählt. Die Lebensweisen der Clans variieren zwischen Standorttreue, Halbnomadisch oder Nomadisch. Die Art der Lebensweise und die Berufe sind von der Umwelt und der Größe der Clans abhängig. Die großen Clans, 20 bis 60 Minotauren, leben standorttreu in den Dörfern des Reiches mit allen bekannten Berufen. In den Städten wohnen zwischen zwischen 10 und 20 größere Clans. Die kleinen Clans, 11 bis 19 Minotauren, sind zum größten Teil Halbnomaden. Sie verdienen ihr Geld als Viehhirten und Händler. Die kleinsten Clans, 5 bis 10 Minotauren, werden auch Sippe genannt. Sie führen ein nomadisch Leben. Sie ziehen als Jäger und Boten durch die Lande innerhalb der Reichsgrenze. Armut gibt es im Reich der Minotauren nicht, ebenso keine Reichen oder Adligen. In ihrer Gesellschaft ist jeder gleichgestellt, ob Bauer, Handwerker, Händler oder Krieger. Nur der gewählte Patris (Vater) und die Matris (Mutter) sind etwas höher gestellt. Eine große Armee wie aus den Gründertagen gibt es nicht mehr. Da die Minotauren zu einem friedliebenden Volk geworden sind. Dennoch unterhalten die Dörfer und Städte eine Miliz aus Kriegern zum eigenen Schutz. Einzig die Donnerherde bildet hier eine Ausnahme. Sie umfasst 600 Krieger, die für die Sicherheit auf dem Weg des Donnerhorns, verantwortlich sind. Neben den Kriegern gehören auch viele Handwerker diesem Clan an. Er ist der größte Minotauren Clan im Reich. Doch da er auf dem ganzen Weg des Donnerhorns verteilt ist, wirkt auch die Donnerherde nicht sonderlich groß. '''''Nur im absoluten Notfall treffen die Patris und Matris zusammen um alle Clans zu einer gemeinsamen Streitmacht zu einen. Dieser sogenannte „Kriegsclan“ wird von dem „großen Minotaurus“ angeführt. Dieser wird in einer Versammlung der Patris und Matris aller Clans für die notwendige Zeit gewählt. Ist der Notfall bereinigt, löst sich der „Kriegsclan“ wieder auf und somit auch der Titel des großen Minotaurus. Die Berufe der Minotauren; W'ie in allen Teilen der alten Welt sind auch die Berufe im Minotauren Reich von den Rohstoffen der Umgebung abhängig. Sie bestimmen, welche Berufe in der Stadt oder dem Dorf dominieren. Im gehörnten Wald trifft man hauptsächlich auf Jäger, Waldbauern, Holzfäller, Tischler, Stellenmacher und Schmiede. Im Horngebirge dominieren die Bergleute und Bergbauern. In den Hochweiden findet man hauptsächlich Bauern und Viehhirten. Andere Berufe wie Händler, Heiler, Gold- und Silberschmiede findet man in jedem Dorf und jeder Stadt. Neben seinem Hauptberuf lernen die Minotauren auch die Kriegs- und Heilkünste. Vorletzte aber nur um sich und Verbündete gegen Feinde zu verteidigen. Auch entfällt so eine zeitaufwendige Unterweisung, wenn doch ein absoluter Notfall eintritt. Was aber seit der Gründung des Minotauren Reiches noch nicht der Fall war. Was sich in der Entwicklung der anderen Berufsgruppen deutlich widerspiegelt. So findet man unter den Minotauren geschickte Handwerker und wortgewandte Philosophen. Händler die weit über die Reichsgrenze hinaus erfolgreich Waren ein- und verkaufen. Gelehrte die Wissen sammeln und es für die Bevölkerung nutzbar machen. Erfahrene Heiler, die auch die schwersten Krankheiten mit hoher Erfolgsrate behandeln können. Bauern die reiche Ernten einfahren und Hirten mit großen Viehherden, welche über die Hochweiden ziehen. '''''Eigenschaften und Wesenszug der Minotauren; Eigenschaften ; D'ie Minotauren verbinden eine ganze Reihe verschiedener Eigenschaften in einem Lebewesen. Die ausgeprägten Instinkte eines Raubtiers. Die immense Stärke und Ausdauer eines kräftigen Stieres. Die Auffassungsgabe, die Intelligenz und den Verstand der Menschen. Dazu ein Funken magischem Erbes des ersten Minotaurus. Dies verschafft den Minotauren eine enorme Überlegenheit gegen über anderen Völkern der alten Welt. Selbst ein starker und voll entwickelter Werwolf ist für sie kein wirklicher Gegner. Ihr Wissen und das vererbte Gespür für Magie macht sie zudem zu hervorragenden Heilern. Ihre Heilkünste können sich durch aus mit denen der Elfen messen. Ebenfalls ermöglicht ihr magisches Erbe den Minotauren das anfertigen von schützenden Amuletten und Artefakten. Eine besondere Kunst der Gold- und Silberschmiede. Die wohl geheimnisvollsten Minotauren sind die Jäger. Wobei hier nicht die Jäger, die Wild für ihren Clan oder das Dorf erlegen gemeint sind. Jene Jäger,auch Ephoren genannt, die in Sippen im Reich herum ziehen, die hier und da nach dem Rechten sehen. Sie sind Krieger, Heiler und Gelehrte. Sie beherrschen die Kriegs- und Heilkünste, können schützende Amulette anfertigen und Objekte mit schützenden Zaubersprüchen belegen. Sie führen ein nomadisches Leben ohne ein festes Zuhause. Immer auf Reisen im Reich der Minotauren, im Grenzland und dort wo es was zu erforschen gibt. Denn auch in Zeiten des Friedens gibt es nicht nur Freunde sondern auch Feinde. Das Böse schläft nicht und hat viele Gesichter. Denn auch die Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit warten nur darauf, mit neuem Schrecken die alte Welt heim zu suchen. Es sind die verschiedenen in sich verschmolzenen Eigenschaften, die aus den Minotauren die perfekten Krieger und Wächter machen. '''''Wesenszug ; D'er erste Minotaurus war eine blutrünstige Bestie die nur auf ihre Herren hörte. Alles andere was die Labyrinthe auf Taurus betrat, tötete und verschlang sie. Ein Wesenszug des Schreckens der ihn zur perfekten Waffe seiner finsteren Schöpfer machte. Seine Effizienz beeindruckte die dunklen Magier und so erschufen sie weitere Minotauren. Diesen hauchten sie einen schwachen Willen und Verstand ein, um unter richtiger Ausbildung die Grausamkeit und Effizienz zu steigern. Doch ging dieser Plan nicht vollständig auf. Fast die Hälfte der neuen Minotauren entwickelten ein eigenes Wesen. Das nährte den schwachen Willen und Verstand. Jetzt geschah das, was die Magier nie für möglich gehalten hatten. Der erstarkte Verstand ließ die Minotauren erkennen das sie Sklaven der dunklen Macht waren. Dies wiederum stärkte den Willen frei zu sein. Eine Kreatur des Bösen begann nun einen guten Wesenszug zu entwickeln. Als bald konnten die neuen Minotauren Gut und Böse klar unterscheiden. So wandten sie sich der dunklen Seite ab und begannen sie zu bekämpfen. In all den Jahren prägte es die kulturelle Entwicklung der Minotauren. Sie legten zwar immer noch Wert auf Waffen und die Kriegskunst, doch diente dies nur noch der Verteidigung. Die Minotauren fanden an Gesang und Dichtkunst gefallen. Sie schätzen das Schaffen von Dingen mehr als die Zerstörung. Die Kunsthandwerke kamen auf und änderten das Bild im Reich der Minotauren. Schließlich begannen sie die Heilkünste aus zu weiten und ihnen mehr Gewicht als der Kriegskunst einzuräumen, wenn gleich letztere nicht vernachlässigt werden durfte. Schließlich wurden aus einem kriegerischen Wesenszug ein friedliebender. '''''Nachwort Heute leben die Minotauren in Frieden mit der alten Welt. Sie werden als gute Handelspartner, Handwerker und Heiler geschätzt, ihre Gelehrten über all in der alten Welt mit Freuden begrüßt. Ein Friedfertiger Lebenswandel zahlt sich eben aus. Namhafte Minotauren Bild:Minotaurus Patroklos aus dem Clan des Achilleus 1.JPG| Patroklos aus dem Clan des Achilleus Bild:Minotaurus Astinos aus dem Clan des Androgeos 1.JPG| Astinos aus dem Clan des Androgeos Bild:Minotaurus Peleus aus dem Clan des Theseus 1.JPG| Peleus aus dem Clan des Theseus Bild:Minotaurus Clava 1.JPG| Stelius aus dem Clan der Pasiphae Bild:Minotaurus Dilios aus dem Clan des Herakles 1.JPG| Dilios aus dem Clan des Herakles Bild:Minotaurus Orestes aus dem Clan des Daidalos 1.JPG| Orestes aus dem Clan des Daidalos Bild:Minotaurus Scutum 1.JPG| Argolos aus dem Clan der Ariadne D'ie Jäger Sippen sind nie kleiner als 5 aber auch nicht größer als 10 Minotauren. Die Besonderheit dabei ist, dass jeder aus einem anderen Clan stammt. So stellen die Jäger Sippen ein Bindeglied zwischen den einzelnen Clans da. Die an sich nomadisch lebenden Jäger oder Ephoren finden bei den Clans, aus denen ihre 5 Mitglieder kommen, immer eine Unterkunft. Da es hauptsächlich Jäger Sippen sind, welche regelmäßig auch außerhalb des Minotauren Reiches unterwegs sind, wird fälschlicher Weise angenommen das es nur sehr wenige Minotauren gibt. Dies ist aber ein reiner Zufall und von den Minotauren nicht beabsichtigt. D'''ie Ephoren stellen aber nicht nur ein Bindeglied zwischen den einzelnen Clans da. Sie haben auch eine beratende Funktion gegenüber dem Patris (dem Vater) und der Matris (der Mutter) eines Clans. Des weiteren haben die Ephoren ein Einspruchsrecht in der Innen- und ein Mitspracherecht in der Außenpolitik. Da sie am häufigsten auch außerhalb der Grenzen unterwegs sind. Dieser Bestandteil des nomadischem Lebens trägt dazu bei, dass den Ephoren ein fester Platz in der monatlichen Gerusia (Versammlung) eingeräumt wird. Dennoch sind sie nicht zur Anwesenheit verpflichtet, außer sie befinden sich gerade in dem Dorf oder der Stadt, wo die Versammlung stattfindet. ''Jeder Ephore trägt eine sogenannte Gerus Kette. Für jede Gerusia, bei der er oder oder sie anwesend war, wird der Kette eine Perle hinzu gefügt. Die weiblichen Minotauren tragen die Kette um den Hals und die männlichen am Gürtel. Freunde und Verbündete: D'ie Zyklopen sind ein kleiner Volksstamm der einst auf den Zyklos Inseln lebte. Die einäugigen Kraftpakete waren ebenfalls eine Kreation der dunklen Magier. Doch da sie zu menschlich waren, ließen die dunklen Magier von den Zyklopen ab und ließen die wenigen auf der Zyklos Insel zurück. Später entwickelte sich dort eine kleine aber beständige Population an Zyklopen. Nach dem die Minotauren ihr Reich gefestigt und gesichert hatten, schlossen sich die Zyklopen ihnen an. Sie wurden freundschaftliche Verbündete der Minotauren. So zogen einige Zyklopen auf das Festland innerhalb des Minotauren Reiches und gliederten sich in deren Gesellschaft ein. So kommt es auch dazu, das Drei von ihnen aktiv eine Jägersippe begleiten und unterstützen. Bild:Minotauren Verbündete Zyklop Philotas 1.JPG| Philotas Bild:Minotauren Verbündete Zyklop Ptolemaios 1.JPG| Ptolemaios Bild:Minotauren Verbündete Zyklop Euryalos 1.JPG| Euryalos Bild:Minotauren Verbündete Zyklopin Gorgo 1.JPG| Gorgo Anmerkung des Autors: D'''ie Namen der Minotauren und deren Städte stammen aus der griechischen Antike und Mythologie. So wie der Minotaurus selbst. Die Begriffe Gerusia und Ephoren stammen aus der Regierungsform des antiken Sparta. Auch die Architektur der Minotauren entspricht weitestgehend der des antiken Griechenlands. ---- ''Soundtrack: Kategorie:Jadekaiser